


Blurb 3 return of the blurb

by BlackfireRose



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackfireRose/pseuds/BlackfireRose
Summary: Hey guys been awhile since I posted but i promise I'm not abandoning anything I've just had a lot of stuff going on,I recently moved so all of my notes and stuff is kinda scattered round in different boxes. And  my sis just had baby #2 so I've been helping her plus two of my cats died recently one of them I'd had since I was 16, she was my best friend. Anyway this isn't a new story its part of one I've been writing for awhile.WARNING THIS IS YAOI THAT MEANS MAN ON MAN IF YOU DONT LIKE THAT THEN DONT READ IT if you do enjoy hope you like it. I'll try to get my airhead on straight and get organize lol





	Blurb 3 return of the blurb

Breathing heavily I shift on the mattress. The cuffs around my wrists jingle softly as I move pulling lightly to feel the resistance, reminding myself they're there keeping me in place. 

Turning I head I look at Eric, standing beside the bed. Staring at me intensely as he watches me test my bonds. 

"Eric..." I whisper pleading with my eyes for him to do something. 

His normally ice blue eyes darken to almost black as he finally joins me on the bed. Kneeling between my legs as I spread them for him eagerly.

"Look at you Kieran, you look so beautiful like this so trusting." He says as he leans over me to whisper into my ear, his voice like warm chocolate liquor, sweet and dark yet intoxicating. 

Desperately I moan, his voice only inflaming me further.

"Eric...please I-" 

"Shh, it's ok I know what you need." He says before leaning back and gently running his fingers down my sides until he reaches my pelvis.

"I know exactly what you want and I'll give it to you, but first I want to play a little. Remember don't cum." 

Then without warning he leans down and engulfs my cock in his warm, wet mouth. Arching my back I cry out loudly in surprised pleasure.

"ERIC!" 

Soon all I can say is his name over and over as he take me deep in his mouth and I feel my cock touching the back of his throat. Letting out a small scream as he then swallows around me, and I feel a telling warmth coiling in my groin.

"Wait stop...ahhh hah...Eric please...I'm gonna cum." 

He pulls off with pop, looking up at me while I pant uncontrollably. Reaching forward he cups my face, rubbing his thumb along my cheek as I nuzzle into his hand.

"Beautiful, you're so amazing Kieran." He says with a loving look on his face as he leans up before locking our lips together in a hot, passionate kiss.


End file.
